The invention relates to high voltage connection mechanisms and more particularly to connection mechanisms between x-ray tubes and high voltage power sources.
There are numerous connectors known today between a source of high voltage on the one hand and a system or mechanism in which the high voltage is utilized on the other hand. One of these connector mechanisms connect high voltage sources to x-ray tubes for use in the medical and/or industrial areas. The connections must be reliable and yet removable for maintenance and replacement.
Reliable yet removable high voltage connectors require that the interface between the connector and the high voltage system be free of voids and provide a secure connection. In the areas in which x-ray tubes are utilized, the connectors typically fall into two categories, oil filled and dry. Dry-type connectors typically use tapered wafers of compliant silicone to make a tight connection between the x-ray tube and the high voltage cable. Pressure applied through bolts in the connector-housing compress the silicone members to remove air from the connection. The silicone members have poor thermal connectivity, however, and heat can be trapped in the connection accelerating failure.
In an effort to overcome this problem with dry-type connections, thermally conductive silicones have been utilized. The additives which enhance connectivity, however, reduce the compliance of the silicone layer making it difficult to compress and exude air from the joint.
Thus, a means or mechanism for making a reliable connection between high voltage sources and x-ray systems using higher conductivity silicone members is needed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved connector mechanism between a source of high voltage and an x-ray tube. It is another object of the present invention to provide a reliable high voltage connector mechanism using higher conductivity silicone material in a dry-type connection.
The present invention overcomes the problems with dry-type connectors and provides a secure and reliable yet removable high voltage connection for a dry-type connector assembly. In accordance with the present invention, an epoxy-filled housing is removably mounted to an x-ray tube ceramic insulator. A high conductivity silicone gasket member with parallel faces is positioned between the ceramic insulator and the epoxy material in the housing. Seals between the connector housing and casing of the x-ray tube form a vacuum seal. The space between the x-ray tube casing and connector housing is evacuated by a vacuum. The vacuum causes the connector housing to be pressed onto the silicone gasket member which in turn is pressed onto the ceramic insulator. This results in a loaded and air-free connection. Spring loaded attachment bolts hold the connector housing to the x-ray tube casing and maintain the security of the joint over the life of the connector.
In an alternate embodiment, a second housing is positioned over the epoxy-filled connector housing and the space between the two housings is filled with a cooled liquid.